All I want for Christmas
by doc boy
Summary: Gwen and her family stay by Ben's house for Christmas. During the evening they ask each other what they want for Christmas. Read to find out what happenes. Please review.  Thank you


All I want for Christmas

I do not own ben 10

It was Christmas eve and Gwen and her parents were stying at Ben's house. It was dusk when the doorbell rang at Ben's house

"I'll get it!" yelled Ben to his parents who were getting ready upstairs

He opened the door to find his aunt and uncle and his twin cousin Gwen standing at the door.

"Ben!" said his aunt and uncle as they gave their nephew a hug in their turn

"Merry Christmas" they said

"Merry Christmas guys" he said as they walked in and Ben closed the door

"Merry Christmas Ben" said Gwen

"You too dweeb" replied her cousin

"Dork..." she wispered under her breath

Time passes

The two Tennyson families sat at the table to eat their Christmas dinner

"So Ben how does it feel to see your cousin again?" asked his mother Sandra

"Eh. Haven't thought about her once since that summer. She still looks like a dweeb to me"

"Ben!" scolded his mother

"Don't worry about it aunt Sandra I'm used to Ben calling me names" said Gwen

Both of them were lying though. Ben thought about his cousin a lot over the past months. He realized he grew quite attached to her during the summer and he was itching to see her again. He didn't think she was a dweeb anymore either. He had to say she was because he always said she was and if he would start to show that he came to like her it would lead to unwanted questions. But oh did he like her... He didn't like her; he loved her... More than just a cousin. He wished she felt the same and that he could tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. He was afraid of how she would react

Little did he know that Gwen was having the same feelings and she was actually NOT used to Ben's constant nickname giving and she was growing quite sick of it. In fact it was starting to get to her..

"Well alright... I still think you should apologize Ben" said his mother

"Okay" said Ben reluctantly

"I'm sorry Gwen"

She smiled at him and said

"Apology accepted" and they both smiled at each other

The whole table was surprised at how smoothly the two cousins solved their fight but just got on with their meal

Max however just smiled to himself and thought

"They're finally growing on each other..."

A while later the meal has ended and Max and the two parrents have gone to sleep while Gwen and Ben stayed up late to watch the TV Christmas broadcasts in front of a lit fire place... They were sitting on the couch cuddled in a blanket and were enjoying the show

"This movie stinks Ben. Why don't want watch something else?" asked Gwen while they were watching the Grinch

"Yeah it is pretty lame... Hold on; I'll find the remote" but just as Ben was about to get up, all the electricity in his house went out. Gwen, being afraid of the dark gasped in fear and without thinking grabbed Ben into a scared embrace. Once she realized what happened she imeadiatly let go

"Sorry" she said

"That's okay" said Ben

Now the only source of light was the flickering fire in the fireplace

There was an eerie silence which was broken when Ben asked

"So what do you want for Christmas this year Gwen?"

"There's this book I'd really like to get. You?"

Ben's cheeks turned red by her question

"I can't tell you you'd laugh at me" he said

"Try me" she replied

"Well there's this girl that I started to develop feelings for but the thing is we cannot be together. All I would want for Christmas this year is to kiss her on the lips. But that will never happen. Besides I don't know if she feels the same way..."

"And who is that girl?" asked Gwen

"I can't tell you" said Ben

"Is it me?" asked Gwen softly

Ben nodded and said

"Yeah" and to his surprise Gwen was smiling and she leant over him and kissed him on the lips which caught him off guard. It was a kiss of pure and true love that the world has never seen. It's as if two soulmates found each other and kissed each other on the lips. It was the greatest feeling in the world and they couldn't be happier about it... Yeah...

Once separated they looked each other in the eyes and Gwen said

"I love you ben... More than just a cousin..."

"I love you too Gwen... I love you too..." they both smiled due to his remark and Gwen embraced him into a hug and said

"Now we can be together forever..." she said happily and they kissed each other on the lips again and continued to hug each other lovingly while lying on the couch. They eventually fell asleep and were having the same dream...

They were a happy couple and their parents approved their relationship and they were very happy about it... As the dream continued Ben has proposed to Gwen and she gladly accepted; and at the part of the dream where they kissed on the lips in their wedding, they kissed each other on the lips in their sleep... In the end of the dream they were sitting on a hospital bed and were looking at their new born baby girl which they named lily... And they couldn't be happier about it

Little did they know that every detail of their dream would come true... And they could'nt be happier about it... Yeah...

And they lived happily ever after...

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


End file.
